Dāngxuǎn
by Dhanty Zawa
Summary: "tunggu sampai hyungmu tau apa arti Kim Jongin bagi seorang Xi Luhan."/ "oh, itu tergantung Jongin."/ "kenapa bisa tergantung Kai?" /"Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai Yifan." / /HunHan and other!awas typo!
1. meet you

Title : Dāngxuǎn

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin

all EXO member

rate : T

Genre : romance

annyeong, ini FF kedua saya. semoga tidak mengecewakan. oh iya kalau pada nanya kenapa FF ini judulnya Dāngxuǎn karna dalam bahasa china Dāngxuǎn berarti sang terpilih.

selamat membaca...

review juseo ^^

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, terlihat sebuah mobil sport mewah berjalan memasuki sebuah sekolah. XOXOhighschool. Salah satu sekolah terelit di korea selatan. Namja pengemudi mobil tersebut turun diiringi pekikan pelan para yeoja yang melihatnya.

Begitu sempurna, dengan postur tubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata ,rambut pirang, hidung mancung, mata tajam dan jangan lupakan karismanya yang sangat kuat. Wu YiFan nama namja itu berjalan memasuki gedung menghentikan langkahnya saat ada sepasang kekasih super ricuh yang tiba-tiba datang menyerbunya.

"KRIIIIS...!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menuju Kris atau Yifan. Kris hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa'nya.

"kau tau Kim Kai kan? Nah aku dengar dia sudah jatuh miskin.!" Kris mengerutkan keningnyanya bingung, pasalnya keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang memiliki banyak perusahaan jadi jika mereka bangkrut bukan kah seharusnya sudah ada berita yang menyebar di televisi atau koran pagi.

"keluarga Kim bercerai, dan Kim Kai tidak mengikuti appa nya melainkan sekarang dia tinggal bersama ummanya." Jelas Chenyeol. Sebuah seringaian muncul dibibir Kris dan juga Chanyeol. Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang. Pikir mereka berdua.

o

"mama mau kau bersikap dengan baik dan tidak membuat masalah seperti kemarin. Ini adalah hari pertama sekolahmu disini, carilah teman yang sepadan dengan derajat keluarga kita. Jangan bergaul dengan orang miskin kemarin. Arra!" namja cantik yang kini duduk dikursi sebelah kemudi hanya tersenyum kecut.

"yakk Kim Luhan, jawab mamamu!" Luhan namja cantik itu hanya menghela napas keras lalu menatap yeoja paruh baya yang duduk dikursi kemudi itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"arra, XI Luhan akan menuruti perintah mamanya!" jawab Luhan dengan penuh penekanan lalu segera keluar dari mobil. Yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata mamanya itu hanya berdecih pelan.

.

Luhan berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya dengan angkuh, beberapa siswa menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik namun ia tak peduli. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

'brukk'

"Aishh!" Luhan meringis dengan keras saat seseorang menabrakknya dengan cukup kencang sampai membuah dirinya terjatuh kebelakang. Ia segera berdiri dan melemparkan tatapan dingin pada namja albino yang tadi telah menabraknya.

"yaa...kau punya mata tidak sih! Kalau tidak punya sebaiknya jangan berjalan. Kau tidak lihat bajuku jadi berdebu, sial!" seru Luhan. namja albino yang masih terduduk itu hanya bisa cengo.

Apalagi saat Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya berjalan pergi tanpa melakukan apapun selain memarahinya tadi. Setelah kesadarannya kembali penuh, namja albino itu segera berdiri dengan angkuh.

"hey kau, berani sekali kau mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu kepadaku! Kau tak tau siapa aku?" Luhan yang mendengar seruan namja albino itu segera membalik badannya menghadap namja albino itu.

"kalau aku tau, maka aku akan memukulmu dari tadi!" jawab Luhan dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Oh Sehun!" tambahnya saat melihat name tag yang dipakai namja albino itu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

o

Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruang guru saat melihat gerombolan siswa-siswa didekat lokernya.

'bugh'

"bagaimana rasanya orang miskin baru? Apa menyenangkan? Oh tentu saja, itu kan tempat asalmu Kim Kai! Kim kai memang lebih pantas menjadi seperti ini, di bully dan selamanya di bully tanpa bisa membalas."

'bugh'

"kau ini sudah jatuh miskin, tapi tetap saja sombong. Cobalah untuk bercermin tuan kim, apa kau masih pantas bergaya seperti tadi padahal sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi gelandangan diluar."

Luhan kembali mendengar suara pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain rambut pirang yang menyembul karna terlalu tinggi. Namun saat beberapa siswa mulai berjalan pergi Luhan dapat melihat seorang namja yang tengah terduduk dengan luka hampir diseluruh wajah.

Itu Kim Jongin, salah satu sahabat Luhan. baru saat ia akan melangkah menuju Jongin saat sebuat tangan mencegahnya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja dengan wajah tenang yang memberinya sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Junmyun hyung!" bisik Luhan.

"jangan kesana, Jongin akan baik-baik saja!" desisinya pelan namun tegas. Setelah itu Junmyun aka Suho berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung ditempat. Koridor kembali sepi dan hanya tinggal beberapa orang.

Namun itu tak menghalangi Luhan untuk melihat siapa pelaku pemukulan itu. Kedua mata itu bertautan dengan rasa keterkejutan yang besar.

"Yifan!"

"Luhan!"

Chanyeol yang tadi masih sibuk dengan Kai a.k.a Jongin yang sudah terlihat lemah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang berjalan pelan menuju seorang namja cantik yang tengah berdiri didekat salah satu loker.

Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, mereka sedang menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Kris kepada namja cantik itu. Mereka berfikir bahwa Kris akan membully namja cantik itu karna mereka yakin namja cantik itu anak baru.

Mereka membelalakan matanya saat namja manis itu tak memberikan tatapan takut sedikit pun, justru ia mengangkat wajahnya angkuh dan melihat tangannya didada saat Kris sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan Kris dan namja cantik itu yang tiba-tiba berpelukan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"kapan kau datang ke korea? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" tanya Kris saat pelukan diantara mereka sudah dilepas. Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan anggun.

"2 minggu yang lalu. Mama yang mengajakku kemari." Luhan menjawab dengan lembut.

o

Sehun baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk anak-anak satu genknya saat mendengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah heboh membicarakan anak baru.

"kau kenal dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Sehun memotong Chanyeol yang baru saja akan buka suara. Chnayeol mendecih pelan sebelum menjawab.

"yaa begitu lah. Namanya Kim Luhan, pindahan dari Canada. Ada apa?" sehun hanya menggeleng.

"hanya ingin tau saja." Jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang ada disana sedangkan ChanBaek kembali sibuk bergosip ria.

"oh ya Sehun!" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"jika kau ingin mengetahuinya lebih lanjut kau bisa bertanya pada Kris hyung. Sepertinya mereka saling kenal." Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan deheman pelan.

Ia sedikit kesal karna Chanyeol menyebut nama Kris. Sehun selalu kesal atau bahkan marah jika ada yang menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Padahal Kris adalah hyung kandungnya, namun sejak orang tua mereka bercerai dan Kris ikut dengan ibunya di canada hubungan mereka tiba-tiba menjadi renggang.

Malah bahkan bisa disebut bermusuhan. Sebenarnya yang menganggap bermusuhan hanya Sehun, walaupun Kris juga tak pernah mau dekat-dekatan dengannya.

_#flashback_

_Terlihat dua orang namja kakak beradik yang tengah makan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dimeja makan. Mereka adalah Oh Yifan dan Oh Sehun. Dua namja tampan dengan segudang pesona dan prestasi. _

_Ditambah lagi harta mereka yang melimpah, tentu membuat mereka menjadi rebutan para yeoja dan namja uke diluar. _

_Eomma dari mereka menatap diam-diam kedua anakknya secara bergantian. Keduan anaknya memiliki sifat yang sama, sama-sama tak mau mengalah daan sama-sama berambisius untuk menjadi yang terbaik dimata kedua orang tuanya. _

_Ia lalu menatap suaminya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Lalu mereka bertatapan cukup lama dengan tatapan yang sendu. Sampai setelah acara makan selesai sang appa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan._

"_appa dan eomma akan segera bercerai!" ucap namja paruh baya itu tegas. Sontak membuat kedua anaknya menatapnya dengan terkejut._

"_apa maksud appa? Kenapa mengatakan seperti itu?" seru Kris atau Yifan dengan nada menuntut._

"_kami merasa bahwa kami sudah tidak cocok. Dan sidang perceraian terakhir kami akan dilaksanakan besok!" sehun dan Kris semakin terkejut._

"_tidak! Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini!" teriak Sehun kencang. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan menyakitkan. Kedua orang tua yang paling disayanginya akan berpisah, ini tidak mungkin. Pikir Sehun._

"_keputusan sudah bulat. Dan salah satu dari kalian harus ikut eomma." Jawab eomma mereka dengan tegas._

"_appa aku ingin ikut ap-"_

"_tidak Kris, kau ikut dengan eommamu! Dan appa akan hidup dengan Sehun!" Kris terdiam mematung menatap punggung appanya yang kini berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan._

"_AKU INGIN BERSAMA APPA!" teriak Kris lagi._

"_appamu tidak memilihmu Yifan. Kau harus menerimanya dan ikut dengan eomma ke canada besok setelah persidangan." Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dimata Kris saat mendengar penuturan eomma kandungnya sendiri. _

_Benar, appa tidak memilihku. Appa membuangku setelah semua apa yang aku lakukan untuknya. Pikir Kris. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Oh Yifan menangis untuk waktu yang lama._

_o_

_Sidang perceraian telah selesai, dan kini saatnya Kris dan eommanya berangkat ke canada. Kris sangat terpukul saat tak melihat appanya mengantarnya kepergiannya menuju canada. Hanya ada Sehun dan sekertaris Zhang yang menemani._

"_jaga dirimu baik-baik selama eomma tidak ada. Bersikap baiklah kepada appamu, arra!" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia memeluk eommanya sebentar lalu memandang Kris yang dari tadi terlihat murung._

"_hyung ,jangan putus kontak denganku oke. Aku akan ke canada untuk mengunjungi kalian." Lalu Sehun memeluk Kris sebentar._

"_tidak perlu. Aku pasti akan kembali ke korea." Jawab Kris datar. Setelah itu anak dan eomma itu berjalan memasuki pesawat menuju canada. Aku benci appa. Pikir Kris saat pesawat yang ia tumpangi mendarat didaratan canada._

_Awalnya hubungan anatar Kris dan Sehun masih baik, sampai sebulan kemudian eommanya memberi kabar bahwa ia akan menikah dengan pengusaha kaya asal china yang mempunyai banyak perusahaan namun berbasis sangat marah, ia marah-marah melalui telepon kepada eommanya. _

_Kris hanya diam saja. Ia tak memberi respon apa-apa. Sampai beberapa hari sebelum eommanya menikah, yeoja paruh baya itu memasuki kamar Kris. Mengatakan bahwa kris harus menganti marganya menjadi Wu bukan Oh lagi. Selama ibunya mengatakannya Kris hanya diam. _

_Ia kembali teringat saat appnya justru tak memilihnya yang jelas-jelas lebih baik dari Sehun adiknya. Kris selalu mendapat nilai penuh, bahkan ia pernah beberapa kali menjadi wakil korea untuk olimpiade international dan mendapat hasil yang selalu menuruti semua perintah appanya. Apa yang appanya mau maka akan ia lakukan meskipun ia tidak suka. _

_Namun appanya justru mencampakkannya begitu saja, bukankah itu kembali merasakan hatinya yang sangat sakit mengingat kejadian itu. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu menatap eommanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

"_iya mama. Mari kita memulai hidup yang baru lagi dari awal, dan melupakan masa lalu yang memuakkan." Kris mengatakannya dengan suara yang bergetar, lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Membiarkan eommanya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu._

_Hari itu saat Sehun mendengar bahwa Kris akan berganti marga ia sangat marah. Ia menelpon Kris dengan berbagai teriakan kata-kata sejak saat itu hubungan meraka sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan sampai Kris yang kembali lagi ke korea dua tahun berikutnya hunbungan mereka tetap sama, bahkan makin parah._

_o_

Jam sekolah telah selesai, Luhan berjalan menuju depan sekolah bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka baru saja dikenalkan oleh Kris dan dengan cepat langsung akrab seperti ini.

Mungkin karna pada dasarnya mereka sama-sama mempunyai sifat yang mudah bergaul meskipun Luhan masih agak sedikit kaku jika berinteraksi didepan umum seperti ini.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun, aku pulang dulu ya. Mamaku sudah menungguku, bye!" Luhan pun berlari menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang sudah terparkir dengan apik didepan sekolah. Ia melambai pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mobilnya mulai berjalan.

"siapa mereka? Apa mereka dari keluarga terpandang?" tanya mama Luhan yang duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"hmmm!"

"bagaimana sekolahmu tadi, apa menyenangkan?" tanya mama Luhan lagi. Luhan berdecak kesal.

"mama berhenti bertanya seolah aku ini anak yang baru masuk sekolah kemarin!" mama Luhan hanya mendengus sebal.

.

Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Luhan hanya berjalan dibelakang mamanya dalam diam.

Secepat ini? Bagus lah kalau begitu. Pikir Luhan. padahal baru semalam ia mengatakan kepada mamanya agar ia dibelikan apartemen sendiri, dan yah mamanya benar-benar membelikannya.

Dan Luhan sangat yakin ini sangat mahal karna ini masuk di dalam daerah terelit di Seoul.

Mereka memasuki sebuah apartemen, Luhan hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat calon tempat yang akan ditempatinya sendirian.

"mama sudah membelikan semua perabotan yang akan kau butuhkan selama kau tinggal disini, jadi kau tenang saja!" Luhan hanya berdehem pelan sembari melihat-lihat semua perabotan mahal yang ada diapartemennya.

"mama juga sudah mengisi kulkas dengan sayur, buah, daging dan beberapa minuman. tapi jika semua stok makananmu habis mama tidak bisa membelikannya untukmu. Kau harus berbelanja sendiri, mama akan mengirim uangnya keATMmu." Luhan tak menjawab, ia malah sibuk melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

"mama juga akan memberikan uang lebih agar kau tak kekurangan apapun. Jika perlu apa-apa telpon mama. Mama harus pergi sekarang!" Luhan tetap mengacuhkan mamanya yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"aku hanya perlu mama dan papa kembali seperti dulu!" seru Luhan.

dan itu sukses membuat mamanya berhenti sejenak.

"kau tau apa alasan mama. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang!"

'blam'

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar halus sampai sebuah isakan terdengar dari bibir tipis itu.

Luhan memukul dadanya dengan keras. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri, karna diriya kedua orang tuanya harus bercerai.

Benar, hanya demi masa depan Luhan kedua orang taunya rela bercerai meskipun mereka masih saling menyayangi. Luhan merasa dirinya tak berguna, bukannya mebuat bangga justru malah menghancurkan, anak macam apa aku ini. Pikir Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri.

o

Sehun baru saja pulang berjalan menuju koridor apartemennya saat tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan yeoja paruh baya yang sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru sambil menangis.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa orang tadi, pikirnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya.

Setelah berganti pakaian Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba bayangan namja yang menabraknya tadi pagi tiba-tiba terngiang diotaknya.

"Kim Luhan!" desis Sehun pelan.

"ck. Siapa dia? Kenapa begitu menarik?" Sehun menyeringai saat tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide. Ia segera bangkit dari kasur lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya. Menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu.

"paman Zhang, bisa kau bantu aku?" Sehun kembali tersenyum aneh.

"bisa tolong kau cari tau tentang seseorang bernama Kim Luhan untukku? Hmmmm!" Sehun menutup sambungan telponnya lalu kembali tersenyum ,namun kali ini senyum tulus.

o

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. sehun sudah rapi dengan setelan seragamnya. Ia begitu bersemangat hari ini, apalagi tadi malam Sehun baru saja mendapat informasi tentang Luhan.

ah, ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada paman Zhang. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan saat sebuah pintu yang tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya terbuka. Sehun melotot saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari apartemen tadi.

Seseorang dengan rambut coklat madu yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

Xi Luhan. Luhan yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun pun ikut terkejut.

"Kau!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan tidak sopan, jangan lupakan ekspresi melototnya yang entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan.

"oh hai XI Luhan. kita bertemu lagi!" Luhan semakin melebarkan matanya.

Apa? Ia tak salah dengarkan? Barusan Sehun memanggilnya apa? Luhan? XI LUHAN? luhan memundurkan langkahnya saat Sehun mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringaian aneh.

'brukk'

tubuh mungil Luhan terbentur pintu apartemennya sendiri. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan takut. Apalagi saat Sehun mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"perebut ayah orang!" Luhan semakin menegang saat Sehun membisikan itu ditelinganya.

Darimana Sehun tau. Pikir Luhan. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melipat tangannya didada dengan angkuh. Lalu memberikan tatapan meremahkan kepada Luhan.

"haha, aku tak menyangka orang yang berani memakiku kemarin ini ternyata tak lebih dari seorang perebut ayah orang!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"parahnya itu adalah ayah dari sahabatnya sendiri." Sehun semakin menyeringai saat melihat Luhan sedikit menunduk dengan mata yang berkeliaran. Luhan mencengkeram jaket musim dingin yang ia kenakan.

"aku yakin jika aku membeberkan ini keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu. Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau sudah membuatku sakit hati dengan makian debumu kemarin!" Sehun mengatakkannya dengan nada seolah disakiti, tapi dengan seringaian jahat diwajahnya.

"ah, bagaimana jika aku juga mengusik sahabat-sahabat bodohmu itu! Siapa saja namanya, aku lupa. Ahh, bukankah itu si miskin baru Kim Kai dan juga sekumpulan pecundang yang selalu berkumpul diatap sekolah. Benar-benar, aku masih ingat nama-nama mereka. Bukankah itu Suho, Xiumin dan juga Chen? Ah benar pasti akan seru jika membully ramai-ramai seperti itu." Seringaian Sehun semakin menjadi saat tiba-tiba Luhan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam namun tetap saja terlihat imut.

"jangan berani-beraninya kau melukai mereka!" Luhan berdesis dengan tajam, namun bukannya takut justru Sehun malah tertawa sedikit keras. Suara halus seperti itu mana bisa membuatku takut. Pikir Sehun.

"tapi maaf tuan Xi, sepertinya aku tak bisa menuruti permintaanmu!" desis Sehun pelan lalu berbalik akan pergi. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mengcengkeram kecil baju bagian pinggangnya dari belakang.

"aku mohon!" suara lembut itu memohon. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum berbalik menatap namja pendek yang sedang menunduk dihadapanya. Ia memegang kedua pundak namja mungil itu.

"oke, tapi kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku! Bagaimana?" Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa namja dihadapannya ini menghela napas dalam.

"baiklah!" jawab Luhan pelan.

o

Sehun berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dibelakang Luhan, ia mengamati pundak sempit namja keturunan china tersebut. Mereka bukannya berangkat bersama, buktinya mereka turun dari mobil yang berbeda.

Hanya saja karna jalur yang mereka lewati sama, jadilah mereka datang hampir bersamaan.

Sehun menatap punggung itu sambil berfikir. Luhan sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang tadi, karna dari pengamatan Sehun saat Luhan turun dari mobil sampai sekarang Luhan bersikap begitu dingin dan angkuh seperti kemarin. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan memohon dan takut yang ia tunjukkan di gedung apartemen tadi.

Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan lebih imut dan cantik saat menunjukkan ekspresi di gedung apartemen tadi, sedangkan Luhan disini terlihat kosong dan tanpa warna.

Eh, barusan dia bilang apa?

Imut? Cantik? Siapa yang imut dan cantik?

Luhan? Xi Luhan?

Jangan gila!

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

Pikiran macam apa itu. Setelah merasa pikirannya kembali normal Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun dihadapannya sudah tak ada Luhan.

"pergi kemana orang itu?" gumam Sehun. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali meneruskan jalanya yang tertunda.

o

Sehun berjalan memasuki kanti bersama dengan Tao dan juga tiba-tiba Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang diseberang sana. dipojok dekat jendela.

Orang yang tadi mendapat lambaian tangan dari Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangannya keatas sebagai balasan. Namun saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap keberadaan Sehun namja itu langsung menurunkan tangannya pura-pura menyisir poni.

Sehun hanya mengikuti kemana ketiga temannya ini berjalan, dan dugaannya tadi benar bahwa mereka akan menuju tempat Luhan sekarang duduk dengan Kris dihadapannya.

"hai Kris, hai Lu!" sapa Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan disusul oleh Chanyeol disampingnya. Semenatar Sehun duduk disamping Tao yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kris.

"kau mau pesan apa Sehun?" tanya Tao sambil berdiri bersiap untuk memesan.

"terserah kau saja!" Tao hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Sehun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan lelucon yang sekarang BaekYeol buat. Sedari tadi dia terus saja diam memperhatikan tingkah Luhan yang duduk didepan Kris. Luhan duduk dengan sangat anggun, ia juga tertawa dengan sopan, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang akan tertawa dengan sangat lebar.

Luhan juga akan menanggapi dengan lembut dan sedikit formal. Namun tiba-tiba ia jadi malas saat dengan tiba-tiba Kris mengajak Luhan bicara. Kris sangat antusian menanyakan ini menanyakan itu, Luhan juga meresponnya dengan baik.

Kenapa aku jadi kesal. Pikir Sehun.

Ia berdecih pelan saat tangan panjang Kris menoel hidung mancung Luhan.

apa-apaan mereka berdua, cih dasar genit. Kesal Sehun dalam hati.

o

Luhan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Pasalnya Sehun sedari ia pulang sekolah selalu membuntutinya. Ia baru saja akan berbelok untuk memasuki apartemenya saat tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya.

"apa?" seru Luhan dengan kesal.

"kau tidak ingat perjanjian tadi pagi?" seru Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan. namja mungil itu hanya menatap Sehun dengan sinis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun diam, dahinya berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"ah, aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku!" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sementara Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Sehun dengan pelototan imutnya.

"kau gila, bahkan jarak apartemenmu dengan apartemenku hanya 3 petak!" seru Luhan sedikit keras. Namun Sehun hanya geleng-geleng.

"aku tidak mau tau!" dan dengan itu Sehun menarik tangan Luhan memasuki apartemennya.

"yak Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepasskan tanganku. Hey jangan gila!" Luhan terus saja berteriak agar tangannya dilepas. Sehun yang risih langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan tadi pagi.

"kau tidak mau? Baiklah aku akan membuat saha-"

"oke-oke. Baiklah aku mau!" Sehun yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum lebar.

"anak pintar!" gumamnya sambil mengelus surai madu milik Luhan. halus. Pikir Sehun.

Luhan terus saja menhela napas dengan sebal. Pasalnya namja albino pemilik apartemen ini sangat menyebalkan.

Bayangkan saja, setelah membawa Luhan masuk justru namja tampan itu hanya membiarkan Luhan duduk disofa dekat televisi sementara namja itu berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Sehun yang sekarang berada dikamar sibuk berganti baju, setelah selesai namja itu berjalan menuju pintu untuk menghampiri Luhan.

' cklek' baru saja pintu terbuka dan Sehun langsung dibuat berlari mengejar Luhan yang hendak berjalan keluar.

"yak, kau mau kemana eoh?" seru Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan pun menoleh dengan sebal.

"tentu saja pulang!" jawab Luhan sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

"memang siapa yang memperbolehkanmu pulang?" Sehun tetap tak melepas tangan Luhan.

"aku hanya akan pulang untuk mandi dan berganti baju Sehun!" seru Luhan sambil menarik tangannya lebih kuat.

"tidak, kau bisa memakai bajuku jika ingin ganti!" jawab Sehun tegas. Luhan baru saja akan mengeluarkan protes saat tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya menuju kamar.

"kau pilihlah baju yang pas untukmu. Aku akan menunggu diluar!" perintah Sehun lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Luhan hanya membuka lalu kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap sebal pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih!" desis Luhan sebal.

Luhan keluar dengan kaos polos warna abu-abu dan celana pendek milik Sehun. Ia terus saja menggerutu sebal, apalagi sesudah itu Sehun menariknya menuju dapur.

"sekarang kau harus memasak untuk makan malam kita!" Sehun memerintah dengan seenak jidat, sementara Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung melotot heran.

"kau gila? Kau pikir aku ini orang yang sudah akrab dengan dunia dapur apa? Memasak ramen saja terkadang aku gagal!" seru Luhan sebal, ia menganggap ini sebagai pelecehan karna ia tidak bisa memasak. Sehun menghela napas.

Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi super sebalnya. Ia kembali mnghela napas sekali lagi.

"baiklah, kau tunggu saja di meja makan. Aku akan memasak untuk malam ini!" setelah itu Sehun mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

Sementara Luhan hanya mengendihkan bahu cuek lalu menuruti perintah Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang sibuk memotong bahan dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat Sehun yang memasak dengan begitu anggun mendadak Luhan merasa seperti de javu.

Mirip dengan Yifan, pikir Luhan.

Luhan terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tak menyadari bahwa Sehun telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia baru tersadar saat Sehun dengan seenaknya mencubit hidungnya dengan sedikit keras.

"YAAK!" teriak Luhan. ia mendengus kesal saat Sehun pura-pura tidak tau.

"aku sudah memasak untukmu, kenapa kau malah berteriak kepadaku!" gumam Sehun saat ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"salahkan tangan nakalmu yang dengan seenaknya mencubit hidungku itu, kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa?" seru Luhan, namun itu justru terdengar seperti Luhan yang sedang merajuk dimata Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"sudahlah, daripada merengek seperti itu lebih baik kau makan sekarang!" ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan makanan untuk Luhan. sementara namja cantik itu menerima makanan dengan ekspresi cemberut Sehun justru semakin terkekeh keras.

"YAAKK! Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat melihat Sehun hampir terbahak.

TBC

jangan lupa review ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Falling in Love

"YAAKK! Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat melihat Sehun hampir terbahak.

Setelah makan selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

Sebenarnya bukan mereka sih, karna hanya Sehun yang setuju sementara Luhan terus merengek agar Sehun memperbolehkannya tidur diapartemennya sendiri.

"ayolah Sehun, disini hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kasur. Jika kau tidur dikasur aku harus tidur dimana? Kau tega sekali menyuruhku tidur dilantai atau sofa, punggungku bisa sakit kalau aku tidur disofa. Aku juga bisa demam karna kedinginan terlalu lama berbaring dilantai." Luhan menarik-narik baju Sehun yang sedang berjalan didepanya menuju kamar.

Sementara Sehun hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan mengatakan itu.

Ia tak memperdulikan Luhan yang terus saja merengek kepadanya_. Salah sendiri membuatku tertarik untuk pertama kalinya pada seseorang,_ pikir Sehun.

Luhan mengehentikan aksi tarik bajunya saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba membuka bajunya dan mengganti dengan kemeja berwarna putih.

"YAKK! Sehun apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakknya sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun tak menjawab dan malah menyodorkan sebuah kemeja yang sama dengannya kepada Luhan. namun namja cantik itu tak memberi respon karna ia masih menutup matanya dengan tangan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lalu kembali menyodorkan kemeja tadi.

"apa?" tanya luhan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"ganti bajumu dengan itu!" Sehun yang melihat Luhan akan kembali mengeluarkan protesnya segera berjalan meninggalkan Luhan menuju kasur empuknya.

"aku tidak mau ganti! Sehun ijinkan aku tidur diapartemenku. Aku berjanji besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan langsung datang ke apartemenmu, tapi ijinkan aku pulang sekarang!" Sehun tak merespon, ia justru malah mulai menutup matanya.

Luhan yang melihat itu pun menjadi panik dan kembali menarik-narik kemeja Sehun.

" Sehun aku mo-YAAKK!" Luhan memekik dengan keras saat dengan tiba-tiba tangan Sehun menarik pinganggnya sehingga ia berada dalam posisi menimpa Sehun.

Luhan memberontak, ia berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sehun.

"yaaah lepaskan Sehun, hey!" ia terus saja bergerak kekanan kekiri. Namun Sehun justru malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"jika kau tak segera tidur dan terus saja meminta pulang aku tak akan melepasnya. Kau bisa tidur disampingku kan!" Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung disuguhkan dengan wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma manis pada tubuh Luhan. apalagi gerak tubuh Luhan yang membuat jarak wajah mereka menjadi semakin dekat_. Ya tuhan_, teriak Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun lepasan aku!" seru Luhan dengan keras sambil terus bergerak.

Sehun yang tadi sedikit melamun pun menjadi terkejut dan entah reflek dari mana tiba-tiba ia sudah membali posisi mereka menjadi Luhan yang berada dibawah.

Sontak Luhan langsung terkejut dan diam membatu. Sementara Sehun langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"sudah kubilangkan, berhenti melakukan hal tadi!" bisik Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun langsung menegang. Pasalnya saat Sehun berbisik tadi, namja albino itu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Luhan.

"Ba-baik aku a-akan tidur!" jawab Luhan takut-takut. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Sehun memakannya -_-

Sehun tersenyum pelan lalu meniup poni Luhan pelan sehingga beberapa helai rambutnya sedikit menyingkap.

"anak pintar!" bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lalu ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping menyingkir dari tubuh Luhan.

baru saja Luhan akan menggeser tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauh saat tiba-tiba tangan Sehun langsung menarik tubuhnya kembali mendekat.

"jangan terlalu jauh dariku!" gumam Sehun pelan kepala Luhan yang sekarang sedang memunggunginya. Ia memang memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

Mendengar itu luhan hanya merespon dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sekitar setengah jam sudah mereka dalam possi seperti itu. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang sudah terlelap.

Meskipun sejak tadi Luhan hanya diam namun Sehun tau bahwa Luhan masih terjaga.

"kenapa belum tidur hemm?" gumam Sehun dengan lembut.

Luhan yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut karna ia mengira Sehun sudah tertidur. Namja cantik itu mamainkan jarinya sekilas sebelum menjawab gumaman Sehun tadi.

"aku akan segera tidur!" bisik Luhan pelan.

"yah, kau memang harus sregera tidur!" jawab Sehun halus namun malah seperti perintah bagi Luhan. setelah itu keadaan kembali hening.

Baik Sehun dan Luhan tak ada yang berbicara. Namun semakin lama Sehun merasakan bahwa Luhan mulai kedinginan. Ia memang tak menyalakan penghangat ruangan tadi.

"apa kau kedinginan?" Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan samar.

Karna terlalu malas untuk bangun dari kasur untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

tarikan Sehun sampat membuat Luhan terkejut, apalagi saat punggung mungil itu tepat menempel pada dada bidang milik Sehun.

"apa sudah lumayan?" Luhan kembali menjawab dengan anggukan samar.

Sehun hanya berdehem pelan lalu semakin menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat kepada dirinya.

Bahkan sekarang hidung Sehun sudah hampir menempel dengan tengkuk Luhan.

ia kembali mencium aroma memabukkan Luhan yang menguar karna jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Luhan bahkan sampai harus meremas tangannya berkali-kali karna sensasi aneh yang ia dapat saat napas Sehun yang mengenai tengkuknya. Namun luhan berusaha untuk tetap tenang sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia benar-benar merasa napas teratur milik Sehun. Ia mendesah pelan.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu? Baru kemarin kau bertemu denganku, kenapa sekarang malah kau memperlakukan aku seperti kekasihmu? Kau... bahkan belum benar-benar mengenal aku selain kau tau namaku dan juga keluarga baruku! Kenapa kau memelukku sekarang, kenapa kau tak mengijinkan aku untuk menjauh tadi. Asal kau tau ya, jika kau terus saja seperti ini maka jangan salahkan aku jika suatu hari nanti aku berfikir bahwa kau menyukaiku. Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin... Tapi melihat kau yang mengancamku tadi pagi sepertinya aku harus berfikir dua kali tentang itu. Aku harap kau tak melanggar perjanjian karna aku sudah menginap dirumahmu malam ini." Luhan kembali menghela napas sejenak setelah monolognya selesai.

"baiklah aku akan segera tidur, selamat tidur Sehun!" lalu setelahnya Luhan mulai memejamkan mata indahnya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa setelah itu namja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang telah kembali membuka matanya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut mengingat celotehan Luhan tadi. _Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya,_ _mungkin kau benar._ Pikir Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerang pelan saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Yak, Xi Luhan ayo bangun...!" seru Sehun sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

namun Luhan tak kunjung membuka matanya. Ia berdecih sebal pasalnya sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu ia melakukan ini.

"Luhan ayo bangun, pemalas ayo bangun!" seru Sehun semakin keras.

Namun respon yang ia terima sama saja. Sehun mengerang kesal saat Luhan masih saja pada posisi semula.

"YAAAK! XI LUHAN AYO BANGUNNNN!" teriak Sehun sambil mencubit hidung Luhan dengan sedikit keras.

"Auuuww!" ringis Luhan sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan eoh!" dengus Luhan sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"tentu saja membangunkanmu, dasar!" Sehun menonyor kepala Luhan pelan.

"Yak, aku masih mengantuk tau. Setidaknya biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi. Kau sudah membuatku begadang semalam." Seru Luhan tak mau kalah.

"hey, memang siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk begadang eoh?" balas Sehun juga tak mau kalah.

"asal kau tau ya. Napasmu ditengkukku itu membuatku susah tidur!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dan juga tengkuknya secara bergantian.

"haish, aku ini selalu saja banyak alasan. Aku tidak mau tau, sekarang kau harus segera mandi!" perintah Sehun.

"tidak mau!" Sehun melotot menatap Luhan yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tampang sebalnya.

Sehun yang memang suka seenaknya pun segera menggendong Luhan ada bridal style menuju kamar mandi.

"YAAKKK! TURUNKAN AKUUU!" teriak luhan kaget.

Namun Sehun pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia baru menurukan Luhan saat mereka telah memasuki kamar mandi.

"kau harus segera mandi, aku akan memasak untuk sarapan!" dan setelah itu Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di kamar mandi sementara ia berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan rapi lengkap dengan seragamnya, ia mendapati Sehun yang juga sudah rapi sedang sibuk memasak didapur.

Luhan hanya diam lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, yaitu menatap Sehun dari meja makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menghampirinya dengan dua piring sandwich tuna yang terlihat begitu lezat.

Luhan menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih kepada Sehun sebelum bergegas melahap makanan sampai habis.

Luhan meletakkan gelas susu yang sudah kosong pada meja, lalu menatap Sehun yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"aku berangkat dulu ya?" pamit Luhan sambil mengaitkan ranselnya pada pundak sempitnya.

"tidak, kau harus berangkat bersamaku!" Luhan yang tadinya akan berjalan pergi langsung menoleh kembali kearah Sehun yang hanya berdiri dengan santai.

"m-mwo? Tidak-tidak. Jika aku berangkat bersama denganmu orang-orang pasti akan bergosip yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau orang-orang mengira yang aneh-aneh!" seru Luhan histeris. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang tau selain kau dan aku. Ayo berangkat!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sehingga mau tak mau sekarang posisi Luhan berada dalam gandengan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar rengekan Luhan yang mengatakan _'aku bisa jalan sendiri'_ atau _'lepaskan aku!'_ dan juga kata-kata yang lain.

Namja tampan dengan seribu pesona itu tetap lurus pada jalan didepannya sampai mereka sampai ditempat parkir.

"ayo masuk!" ucap-perintah- Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

sesungguhnya Luhan ingin kembali melayangkan protesnya, namun melihat gestur muka Sehun yang tak mau diprotes akhirnya Luhan menurut.

Namja cantik itu terus saja menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Sehun sejak namja albino itu memasuki mobil.

"hey Xi Luhan. aku tau aku ini sempurna, jadi kau tak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu jika kau terpesona dengan diriku!" seru Sehun narsis. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung berdecih sebal.

"hey Sehun, aku menatapmu ini bukan karna aku terpesona denganmu atau yang lainnya. Aku terus menatapmu karna kau benar-benar membuatku kesal dari kemarin, huh!" Luhan berdecih sebal dengan suara yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan ditelingan Sehun.

_Namja albino itu tersenyum lebar. Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu menggemaskan. _Teriak Sehun dalam hati.

Mungkin Sehun memang sudah benar-benar terpesona pada sosok cantik yang duduk disampingnya sehingga telinganya sedikit terganggu atau mungkin dia malah terhipnotis dengan segala jenis suara Luhan? -_-

.

.

Mereka telah sampai disekolah, setelah Sehun memarkir mobilnya Luhan langsung melesat berlari keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun, namja albino itu hanya berjalan dengan santai mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Ia merasa beruntung karna tuhan telah memberinya sepasang kaki panjang ,jadi ia tak perlu berlari untuk dapat menjaga jarak agar tetap bisa melihat Luhan dari belakang.

Namun baru beberapa langkah memasuki koridor seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh kekar tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan dari belakang tembok. Ia kenal siapa yang sekarang menghampiri Luhan, dia Choi Swon. Siwa kelas akhir, sama seperti Kris.

Namun bedanya Kris berada di kelas A sedangkan Siwon dikelas C. Seperti biasa, ketika berhadapan dengan orang banyak atau didepan umum seperti ini Luhan akan memasang wajah angkuhnya.

Lihat saja gestur tubuhnya yang sekarang berdiri dengan tegak dan kepala yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Namun meskipun begitu aura anggun Luhan justru terlihat begitu menguar, sehingga Luhan justru terlihat seperti putra-putri- bangsawan.

"ada apa sunbae?" tanya Luhan saat tiba-tiba Siwon menghadang jalannya menuju kelas.

"aku menyukaimu Luhan-ssi!" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya keatas mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"tapi sunbae, bukankah kau baru melihatku kemarin? Ini bahkan pembicaraan pertama kita kan?" Luhan menjawab dengan kalem, bagaimana pun ia tau seluk beluk keluarga Choi dengan baik.

"ne, tapi aku langsung suka kepadamu! Jadi bagaimana?" Siwon menatap Luhan penuh harap.

Ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di pundak sempitnya.

"maafkan aku tuan Choi. Tapi sepertinya kau tak bisa mendapatkannya, benar begitukan Lu?" Siwon terkejut, begitu pun juga Luhan.

namun beberapa saat kemudian Luhan tersenyum kepada sosok yang sekarang tengah memeluk pundaknya. Siwon yang melihat senyum Luhan pun merasa bahwa namja cantik itu menolakknya.

"oh baiklah aku mengerti!" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Bagaimana pun ia baru saja ditolakkan, dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

"sampai jumpa Luhan-ssi... sampai jumpa Kris!" dan Siwon pun berlalu setelah berpamitan. Luhan mendongak menatap Kris yang masih setia merangkulnya.

"kapan kau datang!" mereka mulai berjalan bersama.

"baru saja!" jawab Kris sambil melepas rangkulannya menganti menjadi menggandengan tangan mungil Luhan.

Sehun yang dari tadi bersembunyi dibelakang tembok menatap dua orang namja yang berjalan bersama itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

'_lagi-lagi kau... Kris hyung!'_ desis Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, jika biasanya saat-saat seperti ini Sehun akan menghabiskan waktunya dikantin bersama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao meskipun terkadang Kris akan ikut namun sekarang namja dengan kulit albino itu tak melakukannya.

Ia justru sibuk mengamati sesosok namja cantik yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan sesosok namja tinggi dihadapannya.

Beberapa kali terdengar suara tawa namja cantik itu saat namja tampan dihadapannya mengatakan sebuah lelucon.

Sehun tentu tidak tau apa yang mereka –Luhan dan Kris- bicarakan karna ia hanya berani menatap mereka lewat cendela kecil yang terdapat pada pintu.

'deg'

Sehun mendadak menjadi tidak suka melihat Luhan berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Kenapa bukan dia yang berada dalam posisi Kris sekarang? Kenapa kemarin dan tadi Luhan tak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Mendadak Sehun terdiam, bukankah ia memang tak mengumbar lelucon seperti apa yang Kris lakukan lalu kenapa Luhan harus tertawa. _Bodoh_. Desis Sehun dalam hati.

Ia mrasa bodoh karna cemburu kepada seseorang yang bahkan baru beberapa hari ini ia kenal, ia juga merasa bodoh karna ia cemburu kepada Luhan yang pada kenyataannya bukanlah siapa-saiapa Sehun. Ia tersenyum miris lalu melangkah pergi.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

.

.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat tiba-tiba poselnya bergetar, dengan cekatan namja cantik itu membuka aplikasi pesan di ponselnya.

Ia mengerutkan dahi saat membaca si pengirim pesan 'Oh Sehun'.

_Sejak kapan aku memiliki nomor ponsel namja itu_, tanya Luhan dalam hati. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu. Ia segera membuka pesan yang Sehun kirim kepadanya.

'**kau pulang bersamaku. Aku sudah menunggumu dimobil!**' Luhan mendengus sebal saat selesai membaca pesan singkat itu.

"cih, seenaknya saja!" desisnya sebal.

Ia berencana untuk pura-pura tidak tau dengan pesan singkat Sehun jadi ia tetap berjalan kedepan tapi tak mengambil arah menuju tempat parkir.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan sampai ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini Sehun menelponnya.

"**yak, kau mau kemana?"** seru Sehun yang kini sudah duduk didalam mobilnya sambil menatap Luhan.

"tentu saja pulang! Ada apa?" jawab Luhan dengan malas. Sehun menghela napas sejanak.

"**aku kan sudah mengirim pesan kepadamu agar pulang denganku! Kenapa kau malah berjalan menuju gerbang dan tidak menghampiriku?"** Sehun menjawab dengan cukup keras.

Luhan meniup poniya dengan sebal. Jika ia tak menuruti kata-kata Sehun, pasti namja itu akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

'TIN TIN'

Luhan baru saja akan menyetujui untuk pulang bersama sebelum suara klakson motor Kris berseru dengan keras.

Luhan mengelihkan pandangannya dari jalan didepannya menuju ketempat Kris berada.

Ia sedikit menurunkan ponselmya saat Kris tepat berhenti didepannya.

"menunggu mama?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris.

"mau pulang bersamaku?" Luhan tak lamgsung menjawab.

Ia melirik ponsel yang ia genggam sejenak. Lalu berfikirr sebantar, Kris pansi akan memaksanya jika ia tak mau pulang bersama. Ia mengehela napas sejanak dan melempar senyum ke arah Kris.

"nde!" lalu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan naik ke motor Kris.

'

Sehun yang daritadi memperhatikan Luhan hanya bisa meremas ponsel yang masih digenggamnya dengan kuat.

"SHIT!" serunya cukup keras, lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan area sekolah.

TBC

Review juseyo^^


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Beberapa kali gerutuan sebal keluar dari bibir seorang namja cantik yang sedang memasuki gedung sebuah apartemen.

Luhan, namja cantik itu sebal karna ibunya menahannya sampai malam dirumahnya.

Bukannya Luhan tak rindu kepada mamanya atau apa hanya saja ia malas bertemu dengan papa tirinya.

Ia sebal karna namja paruhbaya itu telah berani melukainya dan juga Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti beberapa langkah dari apartemennya kala mata indahnya melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berdiri bersandar didepan pintu apartemennya.

Luhan masih terdiam saat namja tampan itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan waajah marah.

'sreekk'

Luhan terkejut saat namja tampan itu mendorong tubuhnya kedinding dengan cepat.

"sehun!" bisik Luhan pelan.

"YAKK! Kau kemana saja eoh. Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang bersamaku, kenapa malah pulang dengan namja lain. Dan kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kau tak tau seberapa lama aku menunggumu disini?" Sehun berseru dengan keras.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat Sehun masih mengatur napasnya.

"maafkan aku, tadi aku mampir kerumah mamaku seben-" Luhan tak melanjutkan jawabannya saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sontak Luhan langsung mengejarnya, bagaimana pun ia tak mau Sehun salah paham dan mengiranya yang tidak-tidak.

"kau bohong!" gumam Sehun saat mereka mulai memasuki apartemen Sehun, namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya karna Sehun mengetakannya tidak terlalu pelan.

"YAKK! Aku tidak berbohong!" bela Luhan karna ia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sehun yang berada didepan Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap Luhan.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau pulang selarut ini ,hah?" sehun melempar tatapam tajam kearah Luhan.

ia benar-benar kesal karna Luhan tak mau pulang bersamanya, apalagi yang membuat Luhan menolak pulang bersamanya adalah Kris.

"aku melihatmu pulang bersama dengan Kris, dan sekarang kau bilang kepadaku bahwa kau mampir kerumah mama mu! Jangan berbohong Luhan, kau pasti menghabiskan waktumu untuk jalan-jalan dengan Kris kan?" Luhan terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Kenapa Sehun memojokkannya?

Kenapa semua pertenyaan Sehun tadi terdengar seperti Sehun cemburu kepadanya?

"kenapa tak menjawab? Apa semua ucapankau tadi benar?" kali ini Sehun tak lagi memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia justru melempar tatapan lirihnya.

"Kris benar-benar hanya mengantarku kerumah mama. Aku tak berbohong kepadamu." Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun.

"aku ingin segera pulang, tapi mama menahanku. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama!" lanjut Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas berat.

Melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin ujung jaketny membuat ia jadi tidak tega.

Sehun pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai surai coklat madu milik Luhan.

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun dengan halus. Sontak Luhan langsung menatap kearahnya.

Sehun memandang pada sosok cantik yang sedang terlelap disampingnya.

ia tak tau kenapa ia merasa tak suka saat sosok cantik dihadapannya ini dekat dengan namja lain.

Ia juga tak tau kenapa ia sangat khawatir saat namja cantik dihadapannya ini tak kunjung pulang padahal hari sudah larut dan ia rela menunggu selama berjam-jam didepan apartemen namja cantik itu.

Sehun merasa bahagia saat namja cantik itu berada didekatnya.

Ia merasa lega saat melihat namja cantik itu pulang dalam keadaan yang baik.

Ia merasa nyaman saat tanpa sengaja kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Ia suka menghirup aroma manis memabukkan milik namja cantik itu.

Ia ingin namja cantik ini selalu didekatnya, tak ingin namja cantik itu jauh.

Ia bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, jantungnya selalu berdetak dengan tidak normal saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata rusa itu.

Kenapa? Padahal baru beberapa hari mereka saling mengenal.

Namja tampan itu terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba berpindah posisi yang tadinya telentang menjadi menghadap kearahnya.

Ia kembali bernapas lega saat melihat mata indah milik Luhan masih tertutup dengan rapat.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat malihat wajah innocent Luhan ketika tertidur.

Ia merasa heran dengan beberapa anak yang membenci Luhan hanya karna sikap angkuh Luhan saat berada disekolah.

Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka masih bisa membenci Luhan saaat melihat wajah tanpa dosa Luhan ketika tertidur seperti ini? Ia terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, Sehun yang memang tipe orang yang akan selalu bangun pagi segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi membiarkan Luhan yang masih terlelap.

30 menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana sekolah dan kemeja putih yang belum terkencing dengan sempurna.

Rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Ia menghela napas saat melihat Luhan masih terlelap dengan posisi yang sama saat ia akan memasuki kamar mandi.

Dengan langkah halus ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan berusaha membangunkan Luhan.

"Lu, ayo bangun!" seru Sehun dengan lembut.

Namun Luhan tak memberi respon sama sekali.

Sehun menghela napas sejenak, apa perlu ia membangunkan Luhan seperti kemarin.

Namun ia tak tega untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Luhan ayo bangun!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang bahu Luhan dengan lembut.

Namun Luhan hanya mengerang pelan.

Sehun kembali menghela napas, jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa mereka telat.

Dan dengan separuh hati yang tidak tega akhirnya Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan dengan sedikit keras seperti kemarin.

"auwww! Ish!" Luhan meringis pelan sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendengus kesal.

"hey, ayo bangun!" Sehun kembali menggoyangkan bahu Luhan. ia menarik tubuh Luhan menjadi terduduk dengan halus.

"aku masih ngantuk sehun!" seru Luhan dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya, jangan lupakan sleepy eyesnya.

"tidak bisa, kau harus segera mandi atau kita akan telat." Luhan memasang wajah melasnya kearah Sehun.

Ia masih benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

Namun sepertinya itu percuma karna Sehun hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Luhan mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mulai merangkak keluar ranjang.

"baiklah aku akan mandi!" gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai menata sarapan mereka dimeja makan, namja dengan kulit albino itu menatap jam dinding yang ada didekat meja makan.

Ia mendesah pelan saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.15. sudah 45 menit berlalu sejak Luhan memasuki kamar mandi.

_Kenapa lama sekali_, pikir Sehun.

Beberapa pikiran negativ berpintas diotak Sehun, jangan-jangan ia tertidur dikamar mandi.

Baru saja Sehun akan beranjak menuju kamar saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

Terlihat Luhan yang sudah mengenakan celana sekolah dan juga kemeja putih milik Sehun.

"Sehun kemejanya terlalu besar!" adu Luhan sambil menunjuk kemeja yang memang terlihat kebesaran.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang cemberut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kemejanya.

"ia terlihat bagus." Jawab Sehun sambil memegang pundak Luhan. namun Luhan malah memberinya ekspresi tak puasnya.

"aku tak mau tau, kau harus mengantarku pulang untuk berganti baju dengan seragamku sendiri!" Luhan melipat tangannya didada dengan bibir mengerucut. _Kyeopta_, teriak Sehun dalam hati.

"baiklah, lagi pula aku juga ingin main keapartemenmu!" Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung bersorak senang.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat-lihat isi apartemen luhan.

apartemen Luhan sangat rapi dan juga bersih, ia memasuki kamar Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang sibuk memasang dasi.

Kamar Luhan sangat elegan menurut Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat bayangan Sehun dari kaca dihadapannya langsung menoleh.

"kau darimana?" tanya Luhan yang kini masih sibuk dengan dasinya.

"berkeliling, aku tak tau kau menyimpan begitu banyak camilan didapur!" jawab Sehun sambil berjalan menuju Luhan, membantu namja cantik itu mengenakan dasinya.

Luhan hanya diam saat tangan Sehun dengan lihai memasangkan dasi dilehernya.

Ia menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang sekarang berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun sangat tampan, tak kalah tampan dengan Kris.

Sehun juga tinggi dan kulitnya begitu putih.

"selesai!" seru Sehun pelan sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Yak! Jangan mengacaknya, aku sudah menatanya!" seru Luhan dengan kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"bersikaplah seperti ini saat berada disekolah!" ucap Sehun sambil menatap luhan yang sedang menata kembali rambutnya.

"apa?" jawab Luhan tak acuh.

"jika kau bersikap seperti ini, orang-orang pasti menyukaimu!" ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan menghela napas saat mendengarnya.

"ya, aku bersikap seperti itu pun orang-orang juga sudah menyukaiku!" jawab Luhan dengan tangan dilipat didada dan pandangan angkuh kepada Sehun.

Sehun tau apa yang dimaksud dengan orang-orang itu, yup para namja yang beberapa hari ini menyatakan cinta kepadanya secara bergantian.

Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun Luhan bersikap buruk pun namun pesona Luhan memang tak bisa diremehkan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang berpose angkuh seperti itu.

"aku tau, jadi apa password apartemenmu?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal password?

"aku sudah menganti password apartemenku menjadi tanggal lahirmu, jadi kau juga harus mengangti password apartemenmu menjadi tanggal lahirku!" seru Sehun kepada Luhan.

"aku tak menuruhmu mengantinya!" jawab Luhan enteng.

"aku tak mau tau, apa passwordnya!"

"tidak mau!" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memaksanya.

"beritahu aku atau aku akan menciummu!" ancam sehun.

Sontak Luhan langsung menatap Sehun horor. Sehun pun maju satu langkah mendekati Luhan.

Luhan yang melihatnya semakin terkejut.

"baik-baik akan aku beritahu.!" Seru Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar.

"cih!" Luhan berdecih sebal sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk menganti password.

Sehun pun mengikutinya dibelakang. Luhan menekan-nekan tombol guna menganti password seperti apa yang diucapan Sehun.

Ia sesekali melirik Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan begitu dekat, bahkan jika Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun pasti hidungnya sudah menempel dengan pipi Sehun.

"12 april!" bisik Sehun tepat ditelingan Luhan saat namja cantik itu menanyakan berapa tanggal lahirnya.

Luhan baru menekan angka 1 saat tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

Sontak pergerakan Luhan terhenti.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawab ,ia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum manis, ia senang karna tanpa sengaja melihat semburat merah dipipi luhan.

_apa dia malu_? Pikir Sehun.

Melihat luhan yang tak mungkin menggerakkan tangannya Sehun pun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggerakkannya pada tombil 2 0 4. Lalu menekan tombol OK.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi menghadap kearahnya.

Tak mengubah sedikitpun jarak diantara mereka. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk dalam.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dengan pertanyaan yang semalam sempat melintas diotaknya.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Luhan dan Kris?.

Mengapa mereka begitu dekat padahal Luhan baru masuk kesekolah mereka beberapa hari yang lalu?.

Seolah tak bisa menahannya Sehun pun akhirnya bertanya.

"sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

sontak Luhan langsung mendongak menatap Sehun, dan saat itu juga ia menyesali perbuatannya karna itu justru membuat hidungnya hampir menempel dengan hidung Sehun.

Ia kembali menunduk.

"Yifan~ adalah mantan kekasihku!" Sehun terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"kau tau bahwa nama aslinya Yifan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"apa kau masih suka kepadanya?" Luhan tak langsung menjawab.

Ia seperti menimba-nimba sejenak.

"aku tidak tau!" setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening.

Baik Sehun mau pun Luhan sama-sama hanyut dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Membiarkan posisi mereka yang bisa dikatakan begitu dekat.

Membiarkan tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi masih berada di pinggang Luhan.

"bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang menyukaimu?" tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya memecah keheningan.

"aku tidak tau, tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang!" jawab Luhan mantap.

"who?" Luhan tak menjawab.

Ia merasa bahwa Sehun memang tak perlu tau.

Dan dengan keberanian entah dari mana ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah Sehun.

Mereka saling melempar pandang cukup lama.

Hingga Sehun tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan.

'chu~'

Luhan terdiam saat bibir Sehun menempel dibibirnya.

Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ia terbelalak saat bibir Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun namun itu percuma saja kerna Sehun jauh lebih kuat.

Ia terus saja mengerak-gerakkan badannya berusaha melepas ciuman Sehun dibibirnya, namun Sehun justru semakin menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

Sampai saat Sehun melepas ciuman itu dengan cepat Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras.

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?!" teriak Luhan sambil mengatur napasnya.

Ia menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang sekarang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan kearah Sehun lalu memukul-mukul Sehun dengan keras.

"Aaaaaargh! Kau menyebalkan, itu ciuman pertama ku bodoh!" seru luhan sambil terus memukul-mukul dada Sehun.

"bad bad bad!" serunya tanpa henti.

Sehun yang terus mendapat pukulkan dari Luhan menjadi sedikit kualahan.

"hey, hentikan Luhan!" seru Sehun kepada Luhan yang terus memukulnya.

"tidak mau, kau menyebalkan!" seru Luhan sambil terus memukul Sehun dengan gesit Sehun pun langsung mencengkeram tangan Luhan dengan halus.

Membuat pukulan Luhan kepadanya menjadi terhenti.

"Yakk! Lepaskan tanganku!" pekik Luhan keras berharap Sehun akan melepas tangannya.

Namun Sehun justru menggeleng dengan tegas.

Luhan kembali berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.

"maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tau jika itu ciuman pertamamu!" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"lepaskan tanganku!" ucap Luhan dengan dingin.

Sehun manatap bibir Luhan yang menjadi bengkak, ia merasa bersalah bagaimana pun juga bibir Luhan menjadi bengkak karna ulahnya.

Dengan halus ia pun melepas tangan Luhan.

"kau menyebalkan, aku marah padamu!" seru Luhan dengan keras lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sehun hanya menghela napas sejanak.

"bodoh bodoh bodoh!" gerutu Sehun sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"kenapa kau menciumnya eoh, kau lihatkan sekarang dia marah kepadamu! Bodoh!" monolog Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

**Dearmykrishan :** ne, tapi bakal ada pair yang lain kok

**Nedera : **soal KrisHan masih rahasia, ne ini udah dilanjut :D

**Lu-ie : **hhehe~ iya nih dasar si Sehun moduster(?)

** : **ne, ini udah dilanjut

**XiaoLuhan : **ne, ini udah dilanjut

**Hunhanie : **ne,kkekekeke~

**Lisnana1 : **ne, ini udah dilanjut gomawo ne

**LuluHD : **ne, ini udah dilanjut. Jangan lupa dibaca ya...kkekeke~

**Luluna99 : **gomawa, jangan lupa baca lanjutannya ya...

**Kim Bo Mi : **hehe, nasibnya Kai masih rahasia. Mungkin bakal ada KaiSoo, keep read ne~

**Kim heeki : **soal ncnya masih bingung, aku belum pernah nulis ff nc soalnya.

** .96 : **ne, ini udah dilanjut

** : **ne~

Gomawo ne buat reviewnya~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review :D


	4. Chapter 4 Jealous

Sehun berjalan dari sofa menuju kamar Luhan , sudah 3 jam lebih Luhan berada dikamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu pelan.

"_mama mengajakku bertemu dengan teman-teman bisnisnya jadi aku tak bisa menolak!"_

"_tidak, aku tidak sakit!"_

"_aku baik-baik saja ,Yifan!"_

Sehun terdiam ketika mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Yifan. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka.

"_aku tau!"_

"_hmm, nde! Jangan lupa makan siang? Pilih menu yang sehat!"_

"_nde!"_

"apa Kris yang menelponmu?" luhan yang masih memegang ponselnya pun terkejut mendapati Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, ia hampi saja menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"yakk! Kau membuatku terkejut!" pekik Luhan kepada Sehun yang kini masih menatapnya.

"maaf!" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"apa kau masih marah kepadaku?" lirih Sehun.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karna telah mencium Luhan.

"aku mohon maafkan aku ,Lu!" Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, ia tak tega mendengar suara lirih Sehun.

'drrtdrrt' tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan bergetar.

Sehun hanya menanti Luhan yang kini tengah mangotak-atik ponselnya.

Lalu Luhan tiba-tiba menatap kearahnya.

"aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus menemaniku pergi. Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun langsung terseyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung, pasalnya ketika Sehun menyanggupi permintaannya untuk menemaninya pergi namja cantik itu langsung terlonjak senang sambil mengatakan 'aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka' atau kata-kata rindu lainnya.

Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan yang kini duduk disampingnya, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang Luhan inginkan mengenakan mobil milik Sehun.

Setiap kali Sehun bertanya mereka akan pergi kemana Luhan hanya akan menjawab.

"kau tidak perlu tau, cukup ikut denganku!"

dan setelah itu Luhan akan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Luhan hanya memberi arah-arah kemana jalan yang akan mereka tuju tanpa memberi tau kemana tepatnya.

Sampai mereka berhenti didekat sebuah gang sempit yang sedikit gelap.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menuntut, Luhan yang melihatnya pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"tenang saja, ini tempatku biasa bertemu dengan teman-teman! Ayo turun!" Sehun segera keluar dari mobil ketika Luhan yang tadi lebih dulu keluar mulai berjalan menjauh dari mobil.

"hey, tunggu aku!" seru Sehun sambil berlari mengejar Luhan.

namja cantik itu hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan dengan santai membiarkan Sehun menyamakan langkah dengannya.

"kau sering datang kesini?" tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

Luhan menggeleng.

"baru beberapa kali, hanya jika Jongin menjemputku maka aku akan datang kemari. Aku belum terlalu mengenal jalanan Seoul dengan baik!" jawab Luhan sambil membenarkan posisi topi merah yang ia kenakan.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari tuan Zhang, Luhan baru pindah kemari 2 bulan yang lalu lalu sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu mama Luhan menikah dengan appa Jongin.

Luhan berjalan lebih cepat mendahului langkah Sehun saat didepan mereka tampak sebuah pintu.

Sehun berfikir bahwa mungkin pintu didepannya ini pintu gudang, karna kawasan disini tak begitu terawat.

Luhan segara membuka pintu coklat itu dan Sehun bisa melihat beberapa orang sedang berbincang-bincang disana.

Sehun terkejut saat ia tanpa sengaja mengenali beberapa orang yang ada disana.

Yang pertama Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai, orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu dibully oleh Kris dkk dan juga orang yang telah Luhan rebut appa nya secara tidak sengaja.

Lalu Suho, anak pakar ekonomi terkemuka dikorea selatan.

Tentu Sehun tau karna ia dan Suho beberapa kali bertemu saat ada acara-acara penting ayah mereka.

Lalu Chen, vocalis sekolah mereka sekaligus anak dari Kim Jonghyun salah satu dosen di Seoul university.

Lalu yang lain Sehun tak terlalu mengenalnya namun ia yakin bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman sekolahnya.

"Lulu~!" seru Jongin kepada Luhan.

namja tan itu segera berlari kearah Luhan lalu merangkul pundak Luhan dengan santai.

"aku mencarimu tadi desekolah, kenapa tidak masuk? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jongin saambil memegang jidat Luhan.

yang dipegang jidatnya pun segera menyingkirkan tangan Jongin.

"tentu saja tidak. Ada sedikit masalah tadi pagi!" jawab Luhan sambil kembali membenarkan letak topinya yang sedikit bergeser karna tangan Jongin.

Namja tan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap orang yang datang dengan Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut.

"astaga! Kau datang bersamanya?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan pun mengikuti arah tangan Jongin.

Ia lalu mengangguk dengan lucu.

"oh hay Sehun!" sapa Jongin berusaha ramah sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tak ia gunakan untuk memeluk Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk tipis lalu melempar tatapan tak suka pada tangan Jongin yang masih melingkar dengan indah di pundak Luhan.

namun Jongin justru terkekeh pelan melihat itu.

_Ada yang cemburu eoh?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia berlagak seolah tak tau dengan tatapan Sehun yang mungkin jika diibaratkan dengan laser maka tangan Jongin sudah terputus.

Ia justru malah semakin gencar mendekatkan tubuh Luhan padanya.

Ia terbahak dalam hati saat melihat Sehun seedikit melotot.

_Ah lucunya_, pikir Jongin dalam hati lagi -_-

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya mendudukan tubuhnya disofa yang memang ada disana.

Bukam mereka sih karna hanya Sehun, Luhan dan juga Suho.

Yang lainnya sibuk berlatih menari.

Luhan terlihat sangat antusias, ia beberapa kali berseru dengan heboh ketika Jongin melakukan gerakan backflip dan gerakan ekstrim lainnya.

"apa kalian sering berlatih seperti ini?" tanya Sehun sedikit keras kepada Suho yang duduk disampingnya.

suara music yang diputar memang bisa dibilang cukup keras, ditambah lagi teriakkan heboh Luhan.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sehun sedikit ketus, karna Suho hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan ditambah lagi posisi Suho yang sekarang duduk dutengah-tengah antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"aku masih dalam masa penyembuhan dari cedera kaki kiriku!" kali ini Suho menjawab sambil menunjuk kaki kirinya.

"lalu kenapa dia tidak ikut?" Sehun kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk Luhan yang sedang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Suho melirik Luhan sekilas.

"sama sepertiku, tapi kau masih bisa melihatnya menari nanti. Jongin tak memperbolehkannya bergerak terlalu ekstrim meskipun cederanya hampir sembuh total, mungkin dua minggu kedepan ia baru diperbolehkan Jongin bertingkah seperti itu!" jawab Suho panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang heboh freestyle.

Sehun memang sudah mengetahui nama dua orang namja yang tadi ada disana, pertama Xiumin dia satu kelas dengan Luhan.

lalu Kyungsoo satu kelas dengan Luhan juga.

Sehunmenatap Luhan yang masih fokus dengan tarian teman-temannya.

Luhan terlihat begitu senang, dapat dilihat dari mata berbinar dan senyum yang selalu mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"apa dia pintar dalam menari?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Suho yang dari tadi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dangan tak acuh pun kini menatap kearah Sehun.

"hmm, dia sangat bagus." Suho masih menatap Sehun yang kini justru malah menatap Luhan.

"apa kau menyukainya?" lanjut Suho.

Sontak Sehun langsung menatap Suho dengan terkejut.

"ten-tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sehun dengan gugup.

Melihat Sehun yang menjawab dengan gugup Suho pun hanya tersenyum miring lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Sementara Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Suho.

Tanpa sadar ia memegang dadanya pelan.

Musik terlah berhenti berputar, bersamaan dengan Jongin ,Chen ,Xiumin dan juga Kyungsoo yang langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa dengan lelah.

Melihat itu Suho dan Luhan pun langsung berdiri membiarkan yang lain duduk.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan Suho.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka memang ijin keluar untuk membeli minuman.

'brukk' Sehun menatap Jongin yang barusaja mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dengan tatapan risih.

"hey, kenapa tadi kau datang dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin kepada Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya melempar tatapan datar kepada Jongin dan yang lain yang menatapnya dngan tatapan antusias.

Ia merasa bahwa alasan kedatangannya bersama dengan Luhan itu privasi.

Merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban dari Sehun,akhirnya mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun dan kembali sibuk berbincang dengan yang lain, kecuali Jongin.

Namja tan itu justru tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sehun.

"apa hubunganmu dengannya? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa datang bersama padahal setauku kau dan Luhan tak saling kenal?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"tidak ada!" jawab Sehun datar.

Seulas senyum evil terukir dibibir tebal Jongin.

"oh bagus lah kalau begitu, setidaknya kau tak akan mengganggu eksistensiku dihati Luhan." Sehun melirik Kai yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Luhan dan aku sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Dan tentu saja aku adalah yang nomer 'satu' dihatinya!" jawab Jongin bangga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Sehun berdecih tak suka.

"percaya diri sekali kau!" desis Sehun ketus.

"ya itu terserah kau sih, tapi pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Sehun-ah, Luhan itu tipe orang yang akan bergantung dengan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia memang terlihat dewasa dengan sikap angkuhnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat manja dan susah menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Ujar Jongin dengan mata menerawang kedepan.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menatap Jongin dalam.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"aku harap jika kau berubah pikiran dan tiba-tiba menyukainya kau akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Jangan seperti hyungmu yang meninggalkannya dikanada sendirian. Bodoh sekali namja itu, meninggalkan Luhanku sendirian begitu saja." Jongin tersenyum lirih.

Jika teringat saat Luhan menelponnya tengah malam dengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kris akan kembali ke korea, Jongin merasa sangat sakit.

Bagaimana pun Kris adalah cinta pertama Luhan, dan sepertinya namja cantik itu begitu menyayangi Kris.

Dapat dilihat dari Luhan yang masih mau berada dekat dengan Kris ketika mereka kembali bertemu di korea.

Jongin mengehela napas berat, ia menatap Sehun dalam.

Dari tatapan Sehun, Jongin dapat melihat bahwa namja albino dihadapannya ini memiliki rasa yang lain kepada Luhan.

Jongin tak tau itu apa, tapi yang pasti ia berharap bahwa tatapan itu berarti baik dan akan membuat Luhan menjadi bahagia.

'ceklek'

Pintu gudang terbuka, menampakan tiga orang lelaki yang sedang berjalan masuk dengan satu kantung plastik lumayan besar ditangannya.

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Yixing, anak paman Zhang sekertaris ayahnya.

Namja dengan lesung pipit itu juga sempat terkejut namun ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik.

"hay Sehun!" sapa Yixing sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Suho yang sudah lebih dulu duduk disamping Jongin.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"eh, kau kenal kekasih Junmyun hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan terkejut.

"papaku adalah sekertaris appanya!" ucap Yixing sambil memberikan beberapa minuman kepada Chen dan yang lain.

Jongin pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Namja tan itu menatap Luhan yang sedang berdiri kebingungan dihadapannya.

Ia melirik sofa disamping yang memang sudah penuh semua.

_Mungkin Luhan tak dapat tempat duduk_, pikir Jongin.

"Lulu, sini!" seru Jongin sambil melambai-lambai kearah Luhan.

ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya memberi isyarat agar Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

Luhan pun dengan senang hati mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Jongin.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang duduk disamping Jongin menatap tak suka kearah mereka berdua.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan, memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik itu.

Sementara Luhan menyenderkan punggungnya kedada Jongin.

"apa yang kau makan?" tanya Jongin sambil menyenderkan dagunya ke bahu Luhan.

Luhan yang tadi sibuk memakan camilannya pun menunjukkan bungkus camilannya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan memakan camilannya.

Sehun yang duduk disamping Jongin pun berdecak sebal.

Ia tak suka melihat Jongin dan Luhan yang terlihat begitu intim.

Ia tak suka dengan Jongin yang seenak jidatnya memangku dan memeluk Luhan.

ia semakin tak suka karna Luhan sepertinya terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali, bahkan setelah memakan habis camilannya namja cantik itu menggunakan tangan rampingnya untuk memainkan tangan Jongin yang sedang memeluk pingangnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun bersorak dalam hati ketika Yixing berseru untuk kembali memulai latihan.

Karna pada saat itu juga Luhan langsung melompat dari pangkuan Jongin dan bersiap-siap untuk latian bersama dengan Yixing dan- Jongin?

'ck!' Sehun kembali berdecak sebal melihat Jongin yang bediri disamping Luhan sambil sesekali mengelus kepala Luhan.

_apa-apaan dia itu?_ Desis Sehun dalam hati sambil menatap Jongi tajam.

Suho yang tadi duduk agak jauh dari Sehun pun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sehun.

"sayang sekali aku tak bisa iku latihan, Yixing jadi harus latihan sendir!" gumam Suho dengan cukup keras.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"ini adalah couple dance. Aku dengan Yixing dan Jongin dengan Luhan. tapi karna aku sedang cedera jadi Yixing harus menari sendirian. Ya setidaknnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan Yixing harus menari sendirian!" ucap Suho sambil menatap Yixing yang sudah mulai siap-siap.

Sehun juga ikut menatap kedepan, namun bedanya ia tak menatap Yixing melainkan menatpa Luhan yang sedang melakukan peregangan kecil dan jangan lupakan Jongin yang masih setia berdiri disamping Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara musik mulai menggema.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan indah.

Pandangan Sehun tak pernah berpindah dari Luhan.

beberapa ekspresi keluar dari wajah tampannya.

Terkadang ia memberi tatapan kagum namun tak jarang pula ia menatap tak suka karna ada beberapa adegan yang melibatkan Jongin dan Luhan melakukan skinship.

Semakin lama Sehun semakin dibuat melotot ketika adegan Jongin dan Luhan semakin sering terjadi.

Suho yang duduk disampingnya terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun yang mulai sering menatap tajam Jongin dan Luhan yang sedang fokus menari.

Ditambah lagi dengan Sehun yang meremas tangannya dengan kuat.

_Tidak suka eoh_? Kekeh Suho dalam hati.

Musik pun berhenti berputar membuat Sehun dapat bernapas lega.

Luhan langsung berlari mengambil minuman kaleng yang berada dimeja sebelah Xiumin sementara Jongin dan Yixing kembali duduk.

Setelah mendapat satu kaleng minuman favoritnya Luhan pun segera berjalan kearah Jongin untuk segera duduk kembali dipangkuan Jongin.

Baru saja ia akan memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali duduk dipangkuan Jongin saat sebuah lengan dengan cepat langsung menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuan sang pemilik lengan, Sehun.

"EH!" pekik Luhan terkejut.

ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"dia pasti kelelahan karna habis menari, kau duduk saja denganku!" gumam Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan. namja cantik itu pun hanya mengangguk dengan kikuk membenarkan apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

Suho dan Chen terkekeh secara bersamaan melihat Luhan yang duduk dipangku oleh Sehun.

Apalagi setelah mendengar alasan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin pasti kelelahan.

_Dasar modus_, pikir kedua namja itu.

Sehun yang merasa ditertawakan pun langsung menatap tajam kearah dua namja seme itu.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan tak suka dari Jongin dan tatapan cemburu Kyungsoo kepada Jongin.

TBC

Jangan lupa reviews ne~

Makasih banget buat ** :**

**junia angel**

**XiaoLuhan**

**lisnana1**

**Lu-ie**

**LuluHD**

**DeerIAM**

**kim heeki**

** .96**

**zoldyk**


	5. Chapter 5 morning kiss

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersampingan menyusuri lorong digedung apartemen yang mereka tempati.

Mereka memasuki apartemen Luhan.

Sehun berkata bahwa ia juga ingin tidur dikasur Luhan, jadi Luhan pun hanya mengangguk dan menurut.

Setelah menutup pintu Luhan segera bergegas kekamar untuk mandi sementara Sehun langsung berjalan lurus guna menonton televisi.

Namja tampan itu terlihat beberapa kali menganti chanel televisi, ia terlihat bosan.

Sehun memang bukan tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan banyak waktunya didepan televisi.

Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya atau melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna menurutnya.

'cklek'

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan Luhan yang sudah mengenakan celana pendek berwarna putih dan juga baju rajut berwarna krem.

Ia mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan kesusahan mengeringkan rambutnya pun segera menarik Luhan agar duduk diantara kedua kakinya sementara dia duduk diatas sofa.

Ia mengambil alih handuk Luhan lalu mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan pun hanya diam membiarkan Sehun membantunya mengeringkan rambutnya.

.

.

45 menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan celana panjang dan kaos putih polos.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Setelah mengeringkan rambut Luhan tadi ia memang segera bergegas untuk segera mandi.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang sibuk menonton kartun favoritnya dengan ditemani beraneka ragam camilan dihadapannya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya tepat dibelakang Luhan.

ia menggunakan tangannya menarik pingang Luhan dengan halus sehingga sekarang Luhan duduk diantara kedua kakinya.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Luhan.

awalnya Luhan tak terganggu dengan ulah Sehun, namun ketika Sehun semakin menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan ketika namja albino itu menyenderkan dagunya dibahu Luhan ,namja cantik itu mulai tidak fokus dengan tayangan kartun dihadapannya.

Apalagi napas hangat Sehun yang menerpa leher jenjangnya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan beberapa kali bergerak gelisah pun terkekeh pelan.

"wae?" bisik Sehun pelan.

"eerr- aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur saja!" jawab Luhan sambil berusaha berdiri, namun Sehun menahannya.

"tapi kartunmu belum selesai!" cegah Sehun sambil terus mempertahankan tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan.

"tapi aku sudah ngantuk!" jawab Luhan dengan wajah pura-pura mengantuk.

Sehun terkekeh dalam hati melihat Luhan yang berpura-pura.

"baiklah, ayo tidur!" jawab Sehun sambil bergegas mematikan televisi tapi sebelah tangannya masih tetap melingkar dipinggang Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan posisi memeluk Luhan dari belakang, sama persis seperti posisnya tadi malam.

Semalam Luhan memang tak mau tidur berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun bertanya kenapa ia menjawab '_aku malu jika terus bertatapan denganmu'_ dan itu sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri semalaman.

Akhirnya Sehun pun membiarkan Luhan tidur memunggunginya namun Sehun tetap memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang dengan erat.

Sehun tetap pada posisinya cukup lama, padahal biasanya ia akan segera bangun lalu bergegas untuk mandi dan membangunkan Luhan.

namun sepertinya Sehun hari ini tak punya niatan seperti itu.

Ia ingin membiarkan Luhan tertidur lebih lama, toh ini hari libur.

Namja albino itu menarik tubuh Luhan agar lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Luhan menghirup aroma manis namja cantik itu yang begitu ia suka.

Sangking dekatnya bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan bibirnya yang menempel pada tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan mengerang pelan, mungkin ia terganggu dengan bibir basah dan napas hangat Sehun yang menerpa tengkuknya.

Ia bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Sehun.

'cup'

Sehun terkejut saat dengan gerakan cepat Luhan membalik posisi tubuhnya sehingga tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersatu.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang masih terpejam.

Namja albino itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat lembut bibir Luhan.

Sehun sedikit membenarkan posisinya agar bibirnya bisa lebih leluasa melumat bibir Luhan karna pada dasarnya tadi hanya sebagian bibir Luhan yang menempel dengan bibirnya.

"eengh~" lenguh Luhan saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah melumat bibirnya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sontak ia langsung mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menciumku?" pekik Luhan sambil mendudukan tubuhnya.

Sehun pun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menatap Luhan dengan senyum mengembang lebar, tanpa merasa bersalah dan tak peduli dengan ekspresi sebal plus bangun tidur Luhan.

"morning baby!" sapa Sehun dengan gembira.

Luhan mengerutkan alis heran.

"terima kasih untuk morning kissnya!" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan berdecak sebal.

"menyebalkan, kau bahkan belum menggosok gigimu!" seru Luhan sambil melempar bantal kearah Sehun dengan cukup keras, namun itu tak mampu mematahkan senyum bahagia diwajah Sehun.

Luhan pun kembali berdecak sebal, dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

30 menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati Sehun yang sedang duduk manis diatas kasur.

Namun saat melihat Luhan namja itu langsung melempar senyum dan melesat dengan cepat ke dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun pagi ini.

Luhan berjalan menuju ponselnya yang bergetar, ada beberapa pesan masuk di ponselnya.

'mama'

'papa'

'nae Jongin'

'Oh Yifan'

Luhan membuka satu persatu pesan dari empat orang diatas.

Empat orang itu memang orang-orang yang paling sering mengirim pesan kepada Luhan ya walau pun yang paling sering adalah Kris dan Jongin.

'drrtdrrt'

Luhan kembali mendengar suara getar sebuah ponsel, namun itu buka berasal adri ponsel miliknya melainkan milik Sehun yang semalam namja albino letakkan dimeja belajar Luhan.

namja cantik itu membaca nama kontak yang sekarang mengirim panggilan ke ponsel Sehun.

'appa'

Luhan terdiam, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia ingin menerima panggilan itu karna tidak sopan membiarkan panggilan begitu saja, namun ia tak kenal dengan ayah Sehun.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk membiaran saja panggilan itu, ia memilih menunggu Sehun selesai mandi agar namja albino itu sendiri yang menerima telponnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Luhan pun segera menghampiri Sehun dan menyerahkan ponsel Sehun kepada namja albino itu.

"tadi ada panggilan dari appamu!" adu Luhan saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

Sehun terdiam, kenapa pagi-pagi begini ayahnya menghubunginya? Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu mencoba untuk menghubungi appanya.

"yeoboseo appa, ada apa?" tanya Sehun saat appanya sudah menerima panggilannya.

Sehun kembali terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghadiri sebuah jamuan makan dengan rekan kerja appanya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya sekilas.

"nde appa!" jawab Sehun singkat lalu memutus telponnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan sambil terus menatap Sehun, ia terlihat begitu penasaran.

"gwenchana!" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan memasuki lobi sebuah hotel mewah. Seorang namja paruh baya sudah menunggunya didekat resepsionis.

"tuan Oh dan keluarga Huang sudah menunggu didalam!" ucap tuan Zhang, namja paruh baya yang tadi menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

Namja albino itu hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman pelan lalu mereka memasuki sebuah lift bersama.

Mendadak Sehun teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Yixing kemarin.

"paman, apa paman tau jika Yixing hyung sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sehun seadanya.

Tuan Zhang tak langsung menjawab, ia terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"tak perlu sungkan paman, kemarin aku tak sengaja bertemu Yixing hyung dengan kekasihnya." Ujar Sehun saat melihat tuan Zhang yang terlihat sungkan.

"nde, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu Yixing mengenalkan kekasihnya kepadaku." Jawab tuan Zhang dengan sopan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar ketika lift terbuka.

"sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Kenapa appa memintaku ikut pertemuan dengan keluarga Tao?" tanya Sehun kepada tuan Zhang saat mereka sampai pada pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju.

"saya tidak tau!" jawab tuan Zhang sopan.

Sehun menghela napas lalu membuka pintu ruangan.

Semua pasang mata yang ada diruangan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang sekarang mulai berjalan masuk diikuti tuan Zhang dibelakangnya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah appanya atau lebih tepatnya ia duduk berhadapan dengan Tao.

Sehun menatap Tao sekilas yang duduk dengan anggun dihadapannya.

"nah karna Sehun sudah datang kita langsung saja membicarakan inti dari pertemuan keluarga kita kali ini!" mulai nyonya Huang, ibu Tao.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi ketika nyonya Huang melempar senyum anggun kearahnya.

Bukannya ia tak sopan atau apa, tapi rasa bingung dengan alasan kenapa ia harus datang itulah yang membuat kinerja otaknya sedikit terganggu.

"jadi kami memutuskan akan menjodohkan kalian!" mulai nyonya Huang dengan suara yang sangat berwibawa.

"A-apa?" pekik Sehun kaget. Siapa? Siapa yang akan dijodohkan? Dia? dia dan Tao?

"kami memutuskan akan menjodohkan kalian, ini untuk semakin mempererat kerja sama bisnis keluarga kita!" lanjut nyonya Huang.

Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Ia menoleh ,melayangkan tatapan protes dan menuntut kepada appanya yang hanya memberinya tatapan datar.

"tapi bukankah semua baik-baik saja. Kami bahkan berteman dari kecil, dan kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman!" Sehun tetap menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar sopan.

Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk itu, karna rasa panik menggerogoti hatinya.

Sekelebat bayangan Luhan melinta diotak Sehun.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan jika ia bertunangan dengan Tao.

Ia tak mau bertunangan dengan Tao, ia hanya menganggap namja dengan mata panda itu sahabat saja. Tidak lebih.

"kami juga sudah menentukan kapan kalian akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan!" ujar nyonya Huang yang kembali membuat Sehun tercekat.

"kalian akan bertunangan setelah ujian akhir semester. Kami sudah membuat agenda untuk itu!" kali ini appa Sehun yang mengatakan dengan tegas.

Sehun meremas tangannya yang berada dibawah meja dengan kuat. Ia melempar pandangan pada Tao yang terlihat santai saja. _Mungkin dia sudah tau_, pikir Sehun.

Namun pada kenyataannya memang benar, Tao memang sudah tau perihal perjodohan ini. Bahkan ia sendiri yang mengusulkannya.

"tapi kami masih berstatus seorang murid appa!" Sehun mencoba untuk mencegah pertunangan ini terjadi, namun hanya kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"itu tidak masalah, kalian hanya akan melakukan pertunangan terlebih dahulu agar kalian mempunyai ikatan. Lalu kalian akan menikah setelah kalian lulus dari senior highschool." Sehun menunduk, pandangnya mulai berkeliaran tak fokus mendengar jawaban dari nyonya Huang.

Tuan Zhang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka pun menatap Sehun dengan prihatin.

Beberapa saat kemuadian keluarga Huang keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan tuan Oh, Sehun dan juga tuan Zhang yang setia menemani.

"kenapa appa melakuan ini? Appa bahkan belum bertanya kepadaku apakah aku setuju atau tidak!" seru Sehun dengan cukup keras. Ia benar-benar susah mengontrol emosinya sekarang.

"tak perlu membicarakannya denganmu. Kau setuju atau pun tidak itu tak akan mengubah segalanya. Perjodohan akan tetap terjadi!" jawab tuan Oh dengan tegas.

"tapi appa~" ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika appanya menatap dalam kearahnya.

"Sehun, bersikaplah dewasa. Ini yang terbaik untukmu dan perusahaan kita. Tao adalah sosok paling sempurna untuk membuat perusahaan menjadi lebih baik." Dan setelah mengatakan itu tuan Oh berjalan keluar diikuti tuan Zhang.

Sehun menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan tatapan sendu.

TBC

Thanks banget buat **Oh SeHan**** , ****anaknyahunhan , ****BabyHimmie**** , ****lisnana1 , ****ssnowish**** , ****XiaoLuhan , ****lulu deer90 , ****junia angel , ****Lu-ie , ****Hunhan Shipper , **** , ****Oh Luhanie , ****kim heeki**** , ****Sanshaini Hikari**** , ****LuluHD**** , ****Nedera**** , ****DeerIAM**** , **** , **** .96**

Reviews terus ndee...

Mian kalo ceritanya ngecewain...*bow bareng HunHan


	6. Chapter 6 asking Kai

Sehun sampai diapartemen Luhan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Ia memasuki kamar dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang membaca komik dengan serius.

Namja cantik itu asyik membaca komik sambil mendudukan dirinya ditengah-tengah kasur sampai tak sadar bahwa Sehun telah pulang.

Melihat Luhan yang tak menyadari kedatangannya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih santai terlebih dahulu.

Setelah menganti bajunya dengan kaos polos berwarna abu-abu Sehun pun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang dengan lembut.

Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada dibelakang dan memeluknya.

Karna pada dasarnya ia memang tak menyadari kedatangan Sehun.

"apa yang kau baca?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang sudah kembali fokus membaca komiknya.

Luhan tak menjawab ia hanya menunjukkan judul komik yang ia baca kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Ia menyenderkan dagunya pada pundak sempit Luhan sambil sesekali ikut membaca potongan-potongan cerita komik yang terlihat.

Namun tanpa sadar semakin lama Sehun justru melamun.

Ia memikirkan tentang pertunangannya dengan Tao.

Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa pelukan Sehun semakin erat pun menoleh kearah Sehun dan mendapati namja tampan itu melamun.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan khawatir.

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan pun segera tersadar.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"tapi kau terus melamun, apa ada masalah?" tanya Luhan lagi tak mempercayai jawaban yang Sehun berikan.

"aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" Sehun menjawab dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

Mencoba agar Luhan tak khawatir.

"baiklah, tapi jika kau memiliki masalah kau harus mengatakan kepadaku. Arra?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Sehun menidurkan kepalanya pada meja tempatnya duduk dengan malas.

Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran dihadapannya.

Suasana hatinya yang masih buruk.

Berkat perencanaan pertunangannya dengan Tao kemarin benar-benar membuat Sehun tak bergairah untuk melakukan suatu hal.

Sehun menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali namja tampan itu menghela napas pagi ini.

Tapi yang pasti namja itu benar-benar tak bersemangat.

Karena merasa bosan terus-terusan dalam posisi merebahan kepalanya, Sehun pun memindah posisinya menjadi kembali duduk.

Ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya.

Sehun yang tempat duduknya tepat berada didekat jendela pun mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Luhan yang sedang berolahraga dibawah.

Sehun yang tadi menatap dengan malas-malasan pun mulai menajamkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang sedang asik berolahraga dilapangan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir dibibir tipis Sehun ketika melihat Luhan.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Luhan dari jauh seperti ini sudah bisa membuat Sehun sedikit lebih bersemangat.

sangking asiknya melihat Luhan yang sekarang mulai sibuk bermain basket dengan teman-temannya Sehun tak menyadari bahwa Key songsaenim sudah beberapa kali menegurnya.

"OH SEHUN SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI KELAS INI!" teriak Key songsaenim dengan suara menggelegar. Sehun yang mendengar itu pun terkejut.

Ia menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan bingung.

"hey, Key songsaenim menyuruhmu keluar dari kelas.!" Bisik salah seorang temannya.

Sehun pun menatap Key songsaeenim yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas setelah melakukan bow kepada Key songsaenim.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju lapangan basket.

Setelah dipikir-pikir dikeluarkan guru dari kelas tidak terlalu merugikan.

_Toh aku bisa melihat Luhan bermain basketkan?kekekekeke~_

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat beberapa penggemarnya memekik kegirangan melihat sang idola tersenyum dengan manis.

Sehun berbelok menuju dimana lapangan basket berada, namun beberapa langkah sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki lapangan basket langkahnya terhenti.

Ekspresinya mengeras melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Disana, Luhan sedang sibuk bermain basket dengan Yifan.

_Sejak kapan dia berada disana?_ Pikir Sehun dengan sinis didalam hati.

Dalam hati Sehun mengerang tak suka melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dengan ringan kearah Kris yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

Itu adalah senyum yang sama persis seperti yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Luhan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Senyum yang begitu tulus.

_Apa dia masih menyukai Kris hyung?_ Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menjauh dari lapangan basket.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya nama Kai terlintas diotaknya.

_Benar, dia bilang dia sahabat Luhan sejak lamakan. Pasti dia tau apakah Luhan masih menyukai Kris atau tidak. _Pikir Sehun sambil mulai mengambil langkah menuju atap sekolah, tempat Kai dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu atap dengan pelan.

Ia bernapas lega saat menemukan Kai sedang tiduran dikursi yang ada disana.

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati Kai.

Kai yang merasa ada seseorang mendekat pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Ia mendudukan matanya dengan sedikit terkejut saat matanya melihat Sehun mendekat.

"oh Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kau membolos jam pelajaran?" tanya Sehun mencoba basa-basi.

Namun Kai tahu bahwa tujuan Sehun yang sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

Namja tan itu menatap intens kearah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya balik Kai sambil menatap Sehun yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun menghela napas, sepertinya Kai memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"sebenarnya antara Luhan dan Kris itu bagaaimana?" Kai mengerutkan dahi sekilas mendengar pertanyaan membingungkan dari Sehun.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk paham.

"kau tak lihat, mereka baik-baik sajakan!" jawab Kai ketus.

Ia memang tak suka jika seseorang bertanya tentang hubungan KrisHan.

"maksudku bukan itu, aku pikir kau paham apa yang aku maksud." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Kai mengehela napas berat.

Sebenarnya ia malas membahas tentang ini, namun melihat ekspresi Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya ia pun akan menjelaskan.

"mereka bertemu saat Luhan tinggal dikanada. 2 tahun yang lalu." Mulai Kai.

"awalnya aku sangat berterima kasih dengan hyungmu itu. Dia benar-benar menjaga Luhan dengan baik saat Luhan tinggal disana.

Aku benar-benar merasa tenang saat itu. Kris bukanlah namja dengan pikiran buruk, itu yang aku suka. Selalu membantu Luhan memecahkan masalah. Selalu ada untuk Luhan.

Waktu itu aku berfikir bahwa Kris sangat menyayangi Luhan. tapi aku benar-benar menarik semua rasa suka dan terima kasihku padanya ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menghubungiku saat tengah malam.

Hatiku benar-benar hancur mendengar dia terisak pelan. Dan kau tau apa yang hyungmu lakukan pada' Luhanku'?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Sehun.

Jangan lupa kata Luhanku yang sengaja Kai katakan dengan penuh penekanan.

Sehun tak menjawab.

"hyungmu meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Aku bertanya kepada Luhan. 'Kau kenapa?', 'apa kau sakit?' atau pertanyaan yang lain. Tapi Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya terus terisak sambil menggumam Kris pelan.

Waktu itu aku berfikir mungkin Kris mati atau ia mengalami kecelakaan parah. Tapi semua itu salah. Kris meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar terpuruk saat itu. Ia menjadi banyak melamun dan tak napsu makan. Bahkan aku sampai harus ke kanada untuk membantu mamanya untuk merawatnya.

Saat itu aku berfikir sebaiknya Kris mati saja sekalian. Kejam memang, tapi itu pantas karna dia berani menyakiti Luhanku.

Kondisi Luhan sangat buruk saat itu, tubuhnya sangat kurus saat pertama kali aku datang. Bahkan jika aku harus menggendongnya mengelilingi lapangan 10 kali, aku yakin aku " kai tertawa dengan lirih.

"aku sangat bersyukur karna kehadiranku disana membuat keadaan Luhan membaik. Setidaknya ia mau makan meskipun masih sering melamun.

Namun karna aku adalah seorang pelajar tentu aku tak bisa lebih lama disana. Saat aku melakukan packing aku tak sengaja menemukan photo hyungmu dikamar Luhan." ekspresi wajah Kai berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian.

"jadi itu alasanmu selalu membuat masalah dengan Kris hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mengangguk mantap.

"aku bersyukur tuhan mempertemukan kami. Setidaknya aku telah membuat wajahnya babak belur saat itu." Suara kai terdengar meremehkan.

"aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan kembali bersama dengan hyungmu. Tidak untuk membuat Luhan menangis lagi. Cukup saat itu dia bersedih." Ucap Kai dengan tegas.

"benarkah? Tapi dari yang aku lihat mereka kembali dekat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"aku akan membiarkannya!" jawab Kai santai.

Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung.

"tunggu sampai hyungmu tau apa arti Kim Jongin bagi seorang Xi Luhan." Kai kembali tersenyum dengan senyum meremehkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sehun menunggu Luhan dimobilnya untuk pulang bersama.

Ia menatap Luhan yang kini berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

Sehun menyalakan mobilnya ketika Luhan sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Luhan mengganti posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap Sehun.

Namja cantik itu terus menatap Sehun dengan tenang.

"ada apa? Kenapa terus menatapku?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik kearah Luhan sekilas.

"aku melihatmu ketika aku olahraga tadi. Kenapa tidak menghampiriku?" Sehun kembali melirik Luhan, namun kali ini lebih lama.

"dan mengganggu dua oarang yang sedang sibuk berpacaran? Tidak terima kasih." jawab Sehun dengan ketus.

"siapa? Aku dan Yifan? Aku tak berpacaran dengannya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika adalah mantanku? Aku dan dia sudah berakhir." Sehun kini benar-benar menatap Luhan.

traffic light sedang menunjukkan warna merah.

"bisa saja kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya kan!" sehun melempar tatapan ketus.

"oh, itu tergantung Jongin." Jawab Luhan dengan tenang.

Sehun yang mendengarnya menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut.

"kenapa bisa tergantung Kai?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya saat Sehun berekspresi penasaran.

"Jongun tidak terlalu menyukai Yifan." Jawab Luhan santai.

Sehun baru saja akan kembali melempar pertanyaan saat mobil dibelakangnya membunyikan klakson dengan tidak sabar.

Akhirnya namja albino itu pun memutuskan untuk bertanya lain kali dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor gedung apertemen milik mereka.

Sehun hanya berjalan diam disamping Luhan.

sementara Luhan tengah sibuk bertelepon ria dengan Jongin.

Namun karna merasa diacuhkan Sehun pun merasa kesal, dengan gerakan cepat namja dengan kulit albino itu pun mengambil alih ponsel Luhan.

"Yakk! Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Luhan ketika Sehun berhasil mengambil alih ponselnya.

Namun Sehun hanya mengacuhkannya, namja tampan itu menempelkan ponsel Luhan ditelinganya sejenak sambil menatap Luhan yang kini berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"kau sudah selesai bicara?" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar kepada Jongin.

"tidak, masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan! Kembalikan ponselnya Sehun!" seru Luhan, ia mengira Sehun mengajaknya bicara.

"_apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Kembalikan ponselnya kepada Luhan sekarang!"_ seru Jongin diseberang sana.

"baik akan aku sampaikan!" lalu Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat itu.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" pekik Luhan dengan keras.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memberikan kembali ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

"dia bilang dia sudah selesai bicara!" jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan curiga.

"kau bohong kepadaku kan?" tanya Luhan dengan mata menyipit.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"tidak, ayo masuk!" Luhan pun akhirnya pasrah ketika tangan mungilnya ditarik Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Sehun sedang sibuk bermain game dengan psp kesayangannya di atas kasur.

Sementara Luhan sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dimeja belajar Sehun.

Sehun sesekali melirik kearah Luhan yang sangat fokus dengan tugasnya.

Namja cantik itu begitu bersemangat mengerjakan tugas fisikanya yang bisa dibilang sangat susah.

Kecerdasan Luhan memang tak bisa diragukan, bahkan sebagai murid baru Luhan tak diwajibkan mengikuti jam tambahan sepulang sekolah karna nilainya yang sangat bagus saat mengikuti tes-tes.

Semakin lama Sehun merasa bosan.

Ia pun meletakkan pspnya sembarang.

_Menggangg_u _Luhan sebentar mungkin akan mengasyikkan._ Pikir Sehun.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih setia dalam posisi membelakangi kasur juga membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun mengintip sekilas, ia dapat melihat dibuku Luhan coret-coretan rumus-rumus yang Sehun tak mengerti.

Mungkin jika Sehun adalah Kris, ia akan memahami tentang semua coretan Luhan.

tapi Sehun bukanlah Kris yang akan betah berlama-lama duduk sambil membaca buka sampai berjam-jam.

Sehun pun mengakui bahwa kadar kecerdasannya tidak secerdas Kris.

"ehem!" Sehun berdehem mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan.

Namun Luhan tak merespon sama sekali.

"ehem!" kali ini Sehun berdehem dengan sedikit keras.

Namun Luhan kembali tak merespon, namja cantik itu tetap fokus pada buku-buku dan alat tulis dihadapannya.

"Lu~" panggil Sehun.

Luhan yang risih karna diganggu Sehun pun berdecak sebal, lalu menengok kearah Sehun dengan ekspresi sebal.

"YA! Kau ini kenapa eoh. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, jangan ganggu aku! Kembali bermain game sana!" seru Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun kembali kekasur.

"tidak mau. " jawab Sehun.

Luhan kembali berdecak sebal.

"jika kau terus menggangguku seperti tadi, aku tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat Sehun. Masih ada beberapa soal yang belum aku kerjakan.!" Seru Luhan kesal.

"aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika kau mengijinkanku melihatmu mengerjakan tugas dari dekat Luhan!" jawab Sehun tak mau kalas.

Sebelum memulai mengerjakan tugasnya Luhan memang melarang Sehun mendekatinya.

Ia hanya memperbolehkan Sehun melihatnya dari kasur saja.

Luhan mengehela napas dengan kasar.

Jika Sehun terus menganggunya ia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat ,padahal hari sudah semakin malam dan Luhan akan mengantuk nantinya.

"baiklah, kau boleh melihatku dari dekat~" pasrah Luhan.

Ia pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan pasrah, sementara Sehun segera menarik sebuah kursi lalu meletakannya tepat disamping Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Awalnya Luhan tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Sehun.

Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan hikmat.

Tapi lama kelamaan Luhan kembali dibuat risih dengan Sehun yang terus menatapnya dari samping.

Sedikit demi sedikit konsentrasi Luhan kembali terganggu.

_Wae? Padahal tinggal 1 soal lagi._ Seru Luhan dalam hati ketika menyadari konsentrasinya benar-benar hancur.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sehun dengan innocent melihat Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti menulis.

Luhan berdecak sebal lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"ini semua gara-gara kau!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan imutnya.

Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"kenapa kau terus menatapku eoh!" lanjut Luhan, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang kini mengerucut.

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"baiklah, aku tidak menatapmu sampai kau selesai dengan tugasmu. Sekarang kau bisa mengerjakan lagikan!" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus surai coklat madu Luhan.

Luhan semakin mempout bibirnya,

"aku tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur saja!" seru Luhan sambil berlalu menuju kasur.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan '_kau harus menyikat gigimu terlebih dahulu'_

"tidak mau, kau membuatku malas untuk menyikat gigi!" jawab Luhan enteng sambil menidurkan dirinya dikasur.

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang berdecak sebal.

"yak!kau harus menyikat gigimu Xi Luhan!" seru Sehun sambil menarik-narik tangan Luhan.

"tidak mau!" jawab Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"yakk! Kau harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang yang bernapas bau!" pekik Sehun histeris.

Luhan memutar bola mata sebal, ia pun kembali mengacuhkan Sehun dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya pun melotot sebal.

Ia menghela napas dengan keras sambil menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun.

"apa lag-YAAAAAAKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Luhan ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya fokus pada jalannya menuju kamar mandi agar mereka segera menyikat gigi dan bergegas tidur.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi ia segera menurunkan Luhan.

Sehun sama sekali tak memperdulikan semua omelan Luhan karna tiba-tiba Sehun menggendongnya begiyu saja.

Merasa diacuhkan Luhan pun mempout bibirnya sebal.

Melihat Luhan mempout bibirnya Sehun pun terkekeh pelan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Luhan sekilas.

"baiklah. Maaf karna aku tiba-tiba menggendongmu aku kan hanya ingin agar kau mau menyikat gigi bersamaku!" ujar Sehun tulus.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang kini tengah melempar senyum lembut kearahnya.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibir Luhan ikut terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

.

TBC

Mian ne kalo kurang memuaskan dan kiss scene HunHannya kurang banyak atau bahkan gak ada.*bow bareng Luhan

Jangan lupa review

Thanks buat : **junia angel , ****HyunRa**** , ****lisnana1 , ****Pcy , ****XiaoLuhan , ****Oh SeHan**** , ****RZHH 261220 II**** , **** , ****kim heeki**** , ****DeerIAM**** , ****Oh SeRa Land**** , ****overdosebcsexo**** , ****LuluHD**** , **** , **** , **** .96**** , ****Novey**** , ****Sanshaini Hikari**


End file.
